


Phantom Thief

by looselybaker



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, masquerade/phantom thief au, wingman kanon and arisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselybaker/pseuds/looselybaker
Summary: The mysterious rumored Phantom Thief attending all of the masquerades lately has captured the heart of every woman to have the privilege of a dance with her...which is nearly every female in town.Except for a certain Misaki Okusawa, who is determined not to fall victim to her charms.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

“M-Misaki-chan…”

Misaki jumped from her spot with an elbow rested on the refreshments table, the drink in her other hand sloshing as she flinched. “…Sorry,” She blinked, standing up straight. “I spaced out a little.”

“Okusawa-san, you could stand to be a little more, er, interested.” Arisa’s curious gaze eyed her from beside, motioning to the dance floor with an arm. “You’re here, might as well enjoy it.”

She sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know, this just isn’t my scene. All the people, the cheesy smiles and the awkward introductions, and—God!” Misaki groaned, rubbing her eyes.

“Well, um, you’re still going to have to take something home to your parents…” Kanon placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, as if that would soften the blow. “I-I think dancing could be romantic and fun!”

“Yeah, I guess so.” She watched as guests flitted this way and that, excitedly chattering amongst themselves and making last-minute stops to the buffet in anticipation for what was the most hectic moment of the night: the dreaded masked dance.

The wealthiest families in town often hosted masquerades exactly like this one: extravagant balls in which only those most favored were invited, and at the end of the night, partygoers would don their disguises before they either asked another fellow guest to dance, or got asked themselves. At times, the royal or the famously wealthy would mingle with the crowd, and you were considered in their greatest graces if one decided to take you on a rendezvous.

And Misaki Okusawa’s parents had high hopes for her in that regard when she was sent an invitation. Unrealistically high, in fact, hoping she would catch the eye of a rich aristocrat and go home on his or her arm. “As if,” she mumbled under her breath, taking a swig of her drink.

“Huh?” Arisa stared at her with that slightly-condescending, concerned look again, apparently having heard her outward musings.

“Ohh, Misaki-chan! Didn’t you hear, though? I hope the Phantom Thief is here tonight…” Kanon’s face suddenly melted into a disgustingly sappy, dreamy expression, hands to her heart.

“Phantom…Thief?” She tilted her head, prompting for more. Arisa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, exasperated.

“Don’t get caught up in it. She’s just this girl that swoops in and says things all fancy, probably danced with every woman in the vicinity by now. Pretty silly, if you ask me,” the blonde scoffed, shooting a pointed look at Kanon with the last word.

The meek girl seemed deeply offended. “How, how could you!?” she cried. “The Phantom Thief isn’t silly, she’s gallant and charming and so, so mysterious!” Kanon insisted fervently to Arisa, the red blush on her cheeks likely half from indignation and half a tiny, tiny crush.

“Yeah, well, I-“ Suddenly, Misaki looked around to see the crowd thinning, falling away to change into their costumes. “Shit! We gotta go!” She grabbed the pair’s hands and briskly led them off to don their disguises, three sets of heels clacking on the marble floors as they power-walked.

“This is something we can’t be late for, you two.”

—

The authoritative voice of the host rang out, loud and clear. “Ladies and gentlemen!” The three were there on time, masks firmly on their faces.

“I thank you all for coming tonight, each and every one of you.” Hers took her family’s savings to make, despite her insistences against; it was a muted cyan, fairly simple.

“I’m sure you all are simply itching to get started. Ahem, without further ado, extend a hand to your desired partner, if you please!” She considered herself indifferent at best to the whole ordeal, but it was hard not to feel a little bit of anticipation at those words.

The room immediately erupted into pandemonium and jabbering as patrons rushed to find a partner, some seeming to have a specific person in mind and others rushing about aimlessly, only able to catch the stragglers.

Misaki purposefully stayed on the outskirts of the crowd with Arisa and Kanon sticking to her like burrs, her friends somehow even more socially awkward than she. It was much more trouble than it was worth to be in the merciless throes of masked guests hoping against all hope that tonight was the night they’d meet the one.

As pairing finished, it looked to be the situation she had predicted flawlessly: her stiffly standing without a partner, two girls who certainly didn’t ask her to dance shivering and clinging to her arms for dear life. It was a little embarrassing, but there was no real disappointment that came with it. After all, this really wasn’t her thing. And that was just fine.

Couples began to get into position, spreading out across the foyer and making ready for the first dance of the night. Misaki wasn't quite sure what to do with herself, with the lack of a partner unfortunately apparent. Nobody would notice if she hung by the drink bar and pretended she didn't know Arisa and Kanon, right?

Though suddenly, as she was entertaining the idea and just before the music started, the lights dimmed. The only illumination was a bright spotlight trained on a section of the floor ahead, and the entire foyer's focus shifted. Immediately, the onlookers burst into excited chatter, muttering to one another and pointing up at the ceiling. At her side, Kanon’s eyes were sparkling.

_What in the world?_

A tall figure seemed to drop down from nowhere at all, landing at the front of the room with a flourish, cape billowing about. The mystery person’s silhouette was clearly visible, top hat creating a stark outline against the brilliance of the light. With one arm outstretched and the other hand to their face, the pose was elegant, expressive, and…grossly dramatic.

Wordlessly, the stranger walked across the room, all tittering having quieted completely and the only noise being the echo of the unexpected guest’s shoes on the floor. Even as they drew closer, it was difficult to tell their gender by simply the outfit, but eventually, the long, flowing purple locks tied half-up into a ponytail and the lean, lanky build gave it away.

Countless pairs of female eyes watched her every move as she stepped, all staring intently with poorly-concealed longing in their gazes. The way she held herself and the way she moved could only be described as flamboyant…whether it was a good or a bad thing was to be determined.

And Misaki’s surprise only grew when she noticed the woman’s eyes lock with hers.

The strange figure approached her with purpose, the crowd parting to make way. Underneath her black and white mask, her eyes were a deep shade of crimson, a sultry look within along with a subdued curiosity.

“M-Misaki-chan…!” Kanon seemed just about to burst out of her costume. “The, the Phantom T-Thief…she’s…!” The usually frail girl’s grip turned iron on her sleeve, causing her to flinch with its newfound intensity.

The Phantom Thief stopped short directly in front of Misaki, dramatically pausing for a moment before ripping off her cape and tossing it aside with such unnecessary flair that it was kind of impressive. She bowed and extended a long arm, gently beckoning.

“Would you do me the honor of a dance, kitten?”

_…Kitten?_

She figured she didn’t have much say in the matter anyways; Arisa looked on with unabashed astonishment while Kanon practically pushed her forward, and her parents would be out of their minds if they heard she refused a dance. The entire audience waited with bated breath.

“Uh. Sure.”

And with a satisfied smile, she was swiftly swept into the mystifying Phantom Thief’s practiced arms, light returning to the room and the couples around them beginning to move. She was expertly spun around this way and that, the Thief’s lead confident and graceful. As they glided across the floor, she caught jealous death glares from every woman in the area, some sending shivers up her spine with their sheer ferocity.

_...Alright, maybe this was a bad idea._

The woman’s intense stare never left her face. Their gazes remained constantly locked, with the Thief’s smile somehow both heartwarmingly gentle and annoyingly smarmy at the same time.

Finally, she spoke. “My dear, from the moment I arrived I was entranced by your fleeting presence. I feel as if fate has destined we meet here tonight…” A twirl. “Would you give me the honor of your name, kitten?” Her voice was deep, and every word was uttered with a tone that exuded a sense of gallantry, and if anything, felt almost princely.

It was cheesy.

“Okusawa Misaki,” she told her bluntly as she allowed herself to be carried this way and that, one hand on the woman’s shoulder and the other being clasped tightly, extended at her right. “What about you?” She knew the answer already, to an extent, but it felt rude not to ask.

“Misaki… ‘Beautiful bloom,’” she said matter-of-factly, briefly taking a hand off her waist to gesture in the air. “You may call me…the Phantom Thief.”

“…Uh huh. Okay, Phantom Thief.” Misaki squinted, attempting to search her face as best she could with the disguise on. But it was unreadable, likely even without the mask. “So, I hear you’ve danced with and captured the hearts of every woman in town?”

The Thief laughed a melodramatic laugh. “Ah-h-h, it appears my reputation precedes me! Well, I suppose it can’t be helped, with beauty such as mine,” she said, slowing down her lead as the music began to change. “Some say that. Others say I touch the lives of those I meet, traveling from land to land to spread my charm to kittens in need.”

 _Wow, self-esteem issues much?_ “…I see.” Though she hated to admit it, no amount of dance practice could have prepared her for the pure levels of expertise in the way the other woman stepped. She was only following, but it was still a struggle to keep up, and she could’ve sworn she stepped on the Thief’s toes more than once, though if the taller girl noticed, she said nothing. Relief washed over her when their previous dances decelerated into a calm waltz.

“Your radiance shines ever so bright, Misaki. Do tell me more about yourself; I find myself wanting to know everything there is to know about you.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint, but there really isn’t much to know,” she replied tentatively. “Just a resident nearby. Not rich, not poor. I know one of the aristocrats around here from my trips into town, so I got invited to a dance.” Misaki shrugged. “I’m not all that interesting.”

The Phantom Thief looked seriously taken aback. “Au contraire, my dear! Ignorance is the curse of God; knowledge is the wing wherewith we fly to heaven. Every fleeting new thing I learn about you is of great value,” she insisted with certainty. “Why, you are only the most lovely blossoming bloom I have encountered thus far, after all.”

She sighed. “You can cut that out, you know. We’re both just two people.”

The Thief tipped her head. “‘Cut that out’? My dear, is my passion just too overwhelming? Oh-h-h, this accursed, sinful beauty of mine!” she cried, head to the sky. “It pains me to have affected you so.”

“…Uh huh, yeah.” Misaki looked away, feeling the urge to rub her temples. Kanon liked this?

“No matter! As the Great Bard has said, love is too young to know what a conscience is, after all,” she said with a flick of the hand.

She stared at her for a moment. “Um. I’m…not sure that’s how it-“

“You are not educated on the works of the Great Bard, Misaki?” the Thief cut in incredulously, eyes wide. “How utterly terrible! I’ve much to teach you about the ways of the world, dear kitten! Oh-h, how blind you are to his marvelous words!” She looked genuinely distressed as she blabbered on.

_I can’t believe this. The rumored Phantom Thief…is the biggest idiot I’ve ever met._

It was undeniable. Narcissistic, stupid, and theatrical to the point where it was exhausting, her apparently famous appeal was difficult for Misaki to understand. Her company was entertaining at best--and that was laying it on thick. Perhaps it was the feeling that girls felt special in her arms, being fed meaningless, rehearsed compliments over and over. But she could see through it, and it was patronizing if anything.

"You really don't listen, do you?"

"Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown, Misaki!"

"...What?"

The music began to switch once more, this time to a tranquil slow-dance that signaled the night nearly coming to a close. She noticed the patrons around her switching their positions, and found herself watching closely as some began to make their moves.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle, yet abrupt tug on her waist. And before she even knew what was happening, she was pulled dangerously close to the Thief, close enough to feel the other girl's warm breath on her own.

One moment, Misaki was reveling in the stupidity of a figure adored and known widely across the land, her princely, fairytale-like nature spoken about with dreamy expressions, wondering if everyone else was just as dumb for being so hopelessly in love with her. And the next, she was nearly nose-to-nose with said idiot, staring into her eyes and finding it hard not to get lost in that look that was somehow no longer grossly over-dramatic and gallant, but instead warm and tender and kind.

“I have danced with many a woman before, in many a venue, at many a time. But I have truly enjoyed my time spent with you more than any other, Misaki,” the Phantom Thief said with a genuine smile curving her lips, and even with her gaudy over-the-top disguise on, she was, admittedly, kind of pretty in the low mood lighting of the chandelier…when she wasn’t spouting all of that nonsense.

The words had left before she had a chance to think about them. “Who are you?”

The Thief’s gaze softened. “I tend to be whatever anybody needs me to be.”

And it was in that moment she understood. Sure, she was overdone and clearly faking it all the way, donning a fabricated personality along with her physical disguise that was annoyingly courtly and chivalrous. But the look in her eyes spoke volumes. She couldn't help but feel there was something more than all of this behind them. A real person—something she admittedly hadn’t considered before.

She wasn’t sure why, but she desperately wanted to know more.

As the music stopped and the clapping rang throughout the foyer, the Phantom Thief leaned down even closer. “Thank you for tonight, dear Misaki. I hope Mistress Fate will allow us to cross paths once more,” she whispered in her ear. And though it was hard to tell with her, it somehow felt sincere.

“…Yeah. I’m sure you’ve got other girls’ hearts to steal, right?”

The Thief stood up straight, their faces no longer near. She removed her hands from her waist to gesture about vaguely, a thoughtful look on her face. “Mayhaps. One cannot hope to know what the stars hold in store for us, merely pawns in their games…”

Misaki sighed, pulling away completely. “Uh huh.” As guests began to part and engage in small talk before taking their leave, she looked at her one last time. “Good night, whatever your name is.”

“…Fare thee well. Good night, Misaki.” And it seemed like magic; she was gone before her very eyes, without another word, seemingly vanished in thin air.

She was aware of, seconds later, Arisa and Kanon scurrying up to her with all haste, even the previously-skeptical blonde begging for details of her fateful encounter with the mysterious and charming Phantom Thief.

Kanon was practically on her knees, shaking her shoulders back and forth with the utmost urgency. “Misaki-chan! Oh-h-h, Misaki-chan! P-please, tell me everything! Wasn’t she just, just wonderful?” she cried, bouncing up and down like a child.

“I hate to admit it, but…good God, I really want to hear this. Okusawa-san, don’t make me beg.” Arisa impatiently waited for a response and tapped her foot, though clearly anxious.

Misaki paused for a moment. “I...don’t know.”

“Eh? You don’t know? Okusawa-san, don’t play games.”

But all she could do was blankly stare at the very spot that the crimson-eyed woman once stood only moments before. And she couldn’t help thinking perhaps there was much, much more to the Phantom Thief than rumors could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki finds herself learning more about the Phantom Thief.

She received a second invitation to the night’s masquerade very promptly.

“…So you’re telling me she’s just a phony, is what you’re saying?”

“Pretty much.”

“Hah!” Arisa pointed at Kanon with a smug smirk, other hand on her hip. “I told you! She’s not some magical prince from another dimension, she’s just some girl playing pretend in a costume.”

Kanon violently shook her head, face red. “N-no! I think it’s nice how she’s so charming! Arisa-chan!” Clearly flustered, she looked as if she was about to burst into tears, arms to her chest in defiance.

“...Okusawa-san?” Arisa waved a hand in front of her face at her silence. “Spacing out again?”

Misaki blinked. “Sorry. Kind of,” she said, watching late guests flood back into the room after having changed into their costumes.

“Well, spit it out. What is it?”

“Uh, I just-“ She was interrupted by the amplified voice of the night’s host ringing throughout the foyer, signaling that the pairing point of the night had arrived. “We’d better get going.” With a subdued nod, her friends followed as she searched for a suitable spot on the outskirts of the crowd.

This time around, she was prepared for the dramatic entrance that followed the dimming of the lights and the excited, hushed chatter that plagued the audience when the spotlight shone. And every girl in the room watched closely as the Phantom Thief dropped from the sky and landed with a flourish of her cape, each one with stars in their eyes in hopes that they’d be the lucky soul to dance with her that night.

That was, they had hope, until a shock rippled through the crowd as the Phantom Thief purposefully walked towards Misaki once again, her step never faltering.

Misaki herself’s eyes widened with mild surprise. She could only watch silently as her former partner approached, the countless scrutinizing stares of the onlookers causing it to feel like an eternity. But eventually, flashy disguise and all, the Thief halted in front of her, trademark grin on her lips. She flung off her coat to reveal her white long-sleeved dress-shirt, tasteful frills trailing down the front and curling around the sleeves.

And with one hand behind her back and the other extended out to her, the tall masked woman bowed. “My dear Misaki, would you do me the honor of a dance on this very fleeting night?”

This time, the looks she received were filled with twice as much venom and twice as much astonishment, the entire foyer deathly silent.

Because for the first time, the Phantom Thief, the Mysterious Prince, had a favorite.

“Uh, alright.”

Misaki was swiftly taken into the Thief’s arms, back where she was not long ago, with the remaining couples lagging behind a few moments in their shock before following. Her gaze remained locked with the other woman’s as she was led across the marble floors in graceful circles, a placid smile in her deep red eyes all the while.

“Ah-h, my beautiful bloom,” she said, expression now shifting into one that could only be described as dramatic. “Ever since our fated meeting that day, my heart yearns for the chance to dance with you once more. Do you not feel it, this great tug of the universe that pulls us together?”

“Not likely,” Misaki replied simply. “You’re laying it on a little thick, don’t you think?”

The Thief looked taken aback. “I tell no such lie! Ah, well, some things cannot be helped, I suppose,” she mused with a light shrug, lifting an arm to twist her around. “Tell me, Misaki, how does your night fare thus far?”

She shrugged. “As well as it can go, I guess.” Though she felt as if she said nothing of note, the look on the taller girl’s face was enraptured if she had ever seen it. “Um, we’ve been talking an awful lot about me, though.”

“Ah, but my dear Misaki, all else pales in comparison when I am granted the privilege of knowing just one more thing about you!”

“…” She hastily looked away.

“My, Misaki, your expression!” The Thief exclaimed with that smile of hers, closing her eyes. “Ahhh, fleeting memories. It reminds me of dear Rimi-chan.” She took a hand off her waist to place it to her own chest, apparently overcome with passion.

“Rimi-chan?” Misaki tipped her head.

“Lovely girl!” She grinned fondly as she reminisced. “Her short hair was ever-so adorable, her dress the most charming shade of pink, and her face red enough to match… What a shy little kitten.”

“…Huh?”

“Ah! And Yuri-chan, too. She had the most exciting sense of fashion, like you simply wouldn’t believe! Now though, I cannot possibly mention her without Ayano-chan.”

Misaki blinked. “You danced…with these girls?”

“Indubitably!” The Thief affirmed with a nod. “…Misaki? Your face, it is quite worrying, my dear. Is everything alright?” Concern twisted her features.

“You remember all of their names?” she asked, dumbfounded.

Her partner looked confused at the words, furrowing her brow in deep thought. “Of course. However, I cannot see why I would not.”

Misaki eyed her incredulously. “Well, I mean, you’ve got to have danced with a lot, so it’s just…”

“I suppose I have, yes. Though, how can one not remember another’s name after sharing something as fleeting and special as a dance?” The Phantom Thief seemed perplexed at the very notion, gazing back with the same puzzled expression.

She shook her head after a brief pause. “…Sorry. Yeah, I guess you’re right.” If what Kanon had told her was right, she had probably danced with… She wasn’t even sure how many girls, but it was no small amount, to be sure. For her to remember every name, it was… No, she wouldn’t process it.

“Ahhh!” The Thief suddenly cried out, hand abruptly traveling to her heart.

“What?! Is everything alright?!” Misaki quickly stopped the moving of her feet, earning disdained looks from the couples around them as heads turned at the commotion.

“My apologies, Misaki, it is only your fleeting beauty having captured me so! As Shakespeare would say, ‘We know what we are, but know not what we may be’… Inspired, is it not?”

Yeah. The Phantom Thief definitely still wasn’t all that.

—

Her third invitation arrived almost immediately.

“Oh, Misaki-chan! You, you had to have had a good time! Wasn’t she wonderful?” Kanon gushed, practically breathing down her neck in her eagerness. Arisa only watched her with mild derision, usual self-satisfied look plainly on her features as she watched the conversation unfold.

“Uh, I wouldn’t go that far.”

“I just c-couldn’t look away when you danced! It, it was like a fairytale! She’s a real life prince!”

_She sure acts like one,_ she thought with an inward groan, and perhaps that wasn’t a good thing. Though, she couldn’t bring herself to directly disappoint the wide-eyed, infatuated girl in front of her. “She’s definitely, um, charming, Kanon-san, ahaha,” she said awkwardly, causing her to be on the receiving end of a disbelieving look from Arisa, eyebrow raised.

The blue-haired Phantom Thief fan ate it up. “I-isn’t she just? I’m so glad you agree, Misaki-chan,” she hummed happily, leaning back on the buffet table as she daydreamed.

From beside Misaki, Arisa was clearly struggling to keep her mouth shut; but somehow she managed with only a disdainful stare that said enough.

“It’s about time we get ready, you guys,” Misaki commented as guests began to congregate in the center of the room, placing down her drink and scanning the area for a good spot. Kanon and Arisa followed suit, still no less dependent than they were their first time.

Traditional pre-pairing speech wrapping up as it echoed throughout the foyer, Misaki was already prepared for the dimming of the lights and the dramatic entrance that was to follow soon after, though it seemed the crowd managed to be just as shocked every time.

And as the Phantom Thief entered with a dramatic brandish of her cape, she stepped towards her soon after, just as unfaltering and sure as before, crowd trained on her every move. A steady, slight smile was firmly on her lips, deep crimson eyes gazing straight into her own with a silent invitation.

The rumored prince halted in front of her for the third time, much to the indignation of the onlookers, inclining her body slightly and extending a hand. “My dear Misaki, would you grace me with a dance on this fine evening?”

“...Alright.”

And immediately, she was once again led into the arms of the Phantom Thief, light returning to the foyer. The music began with a tempo on the higher side, allowing for her eccentric partner’s dancing capabilities to be shown off in full; though not particularly doing herself any favors.

“Misaki, kitten, how my heart has been overcome with longing to hold you again since our last meeting.”

She looked up from their tangling feet to meet her eyes. “Hah?”

“Ahhh! This fleeting moment…” The Thief shut her eyes, a theatrical look of passion on her features as they moved. “Fortune brings in some boats that are not steered…”

“You… Yeah. You know what, that’s about right,” she sighed, discarding the futile attempts at decoding her.

“I speak only the Great Bard’s wisdom, Misaki!”

Things continued on in such a manner for a while, the Phantom Thief’s ways increasingly exasperating, but she was slowly becoming accustomed to handling her, quirks and all. Though, soon, the much-too-fast rhythm of the song as they danced and talked became a struggle to keep up with. She tried her damndest to keep up as best she could, her many dance lessons feeling redundant in the moment.

“…And so in the end, all was well, the kittens flocking to me in their adorable admiration,” the Thief finished, a hand to her chest. “Goodness, me! It is so fleeting to reminisce, is it not?”

“Uh huh,” she mumbled, preoccupied. The steps were beginning to catch up with her, causing her to stare down at her own feet in an attempt not to trip.

“…Misaki? Is something the… Ah.”

Hearing her trail off, Misaki briefly looked up from the floor to meet the other woman’s eyes once more. The sight caused her to freeze. The light frown of concern she saw on the Phantom Thief’s face felt jarring and uncharacteristic in its genuineness. But then it was gone as quickly as it came.

“Ah! This reminds me of one such lovely town I have visited!” she exclaimed abruptly, a finger in the air as if she had just made a great revelation. “Dear Misaki, it is paramount that you hear of it!”

The shift was gradual; at first, Misaki didn’t even notice as the Thief blabbed on about some sort of extravagant fleeting flower she encountered on a particular journey that she insisted nobody else had seen before. But suddenly, she noticed she wasn’t stumbling over herself anymore, and her breath had returned to her. And when she angled her head down at their feet, she realized they were moving quite a bit slower. And then upon a glance around the other couples, she realized they were the only ones that were moving quite a bit slower.

“…And my fleeting journey ends this way. Though, I must reiterate, I find it preposterous that not a soul has congratulated me on my great discovery! I can say with certainty that this new breed of fauna has never seen the light of the world before, I assure you,” the Phantom Thief said, looking mildly irked at the conclusion. “…Misaki?” There it was again. The gentle look in her eyes as she led her across the foyer at a now-comfortable pace, expression soft and caring.

It was the kind of look that caused her to suddenly realize who exactly the Phantom Thief was.

“…Sorry. I spaced out a little.”

The music began to fade, night drawing to a close. “Not to worry, dear princess. Your radiance shines all the same, naturally.” Her usual smile returned.

“Ahh, yeah, yeah,” Misaki said with a sigh and a shake of the head. The song gradually ended in the background, couples bidding their farewells as light returned to the room. She straightened and pulled away, Phantom Thief gazing at her from behind her gaudy mask.

“I trust we will dance together again?” It was a question.

“…Yeah, I, I think so. I guess I'll, um, see you the next night?”

“Without a doubt, dear Misaki.” The Thief bowed low. “Thank you for a fleeting night,” she added softly before grinning once again. “May you rest well!”

She was gone in a flash, leaving Misaki standing alone as the crowd fell away one by one. And after a few moments of empty staring, she turned to leave herself, unable to help anticipating her next encounter with the Phantom Thief, no matter how much she previously told herself she wouldn’t.

_Kanon was right. She really is like a prince._

She continued to look forward to their dances. The time after that, the time after that, and the time after that.

She stopped counting after a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so this one is a little shorter! next chapter should be the last though, and i plan to make that one much longer! i made misaki a little uninterested since it does kind of reflect her feelings towards kaoru when she first met her in the actual game, so i felt it was appropriate enough. wanted to capture the way she slowly realized kaoru wasn't just some narcissist and actually really thoughtful in the canon stories in this chapter, hopefully that worked out alright. really hope you enjoy, thank you for reading i can't wait to wrap this one up because i adore this idea and have a solid plan for the last chapter im super excited to write, any and all feedback is appreciated!❤️️❤️️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many dances later, Misaki finds herself battling complicated feelings for the Phantom Thief, though doubts enter her mind when she questions if she truly knows her.

Anticipation ate away at her. Misaki’s eyes glanced towards the massive clock on the other side of the room, occasionally straying towards the towering windows. And then to a certain spot on the marble floor, the one with a perfect view of the crowd. Was the pairing process usually this late? Or was the world simply spiting her?

“Okusawa-san, you’re looking a little…”

“Huh? …Ah.” Misaki hurriedly stilled the fidgeting she hadn’t quite realized she was doing, thoughts dissipating.

“Yes, that.” Arisa squinted at her over the glass of her drink.

Kanon reached over to place a feeble hand on her shoulder, concern furrowing her brow. “Was, was the trip really that bad?”

“Sort of. Just, uh, a little nervous.” She hesitated. “About the dance.”

Kanon’s face lit up. “The Ph-Phantom Thief!” she exclaimed as if she had made a great revelation. “You’re, you’re going to dance with her again, right?”

“Yeah, well, you know.” Misaki’s eyes cast downwards, fighting the faint faint red that threatened to spread across her cheeks at the thought.

“I still can’t wrap my head around this.” Arisa shook her head. “You’re telling me you know the Phantom Thief? As in, what she does on the weekends?” she asked incredulously, a hand on her hip.

The question gave her pause. “I…guess you could say that.”

Memories of their countless outings together came to mind. Outings in which the Phantom Thief still donned her disguise and her trademark Shakespearean tongue, and additionally in which, at the end of the day, they spoke about nothing but Misaki herself.

She felt as if she knew the Thief; a warmhearted, thoughtful, and surprisingly perceptive person--if only a bit melodramatic and, well, airheaded. And perhaps she did know her. But she didn’t want to face the fact that all of it might have been just that: the Phantom Thief.

“It’s like talking to a character in a play down at the theater though, isn’t it? I mean, I’m not sure how you do it. From your stories, she’s-“

“She’s alright,” Misaki said curtly. Arisa only raised an eyebrow in faint surprise. “We should get going.”

And, conversation effectively cut short, they did. Shuffling into position at a corner of the foyer while the center bustled with the pandemonium of newcomers and returning guests alike, the familiar trill of the host was heard directing patrons to find a partner.

There was a gentle thrumming of her heart that she couldn’t calm as she waited for the moment to arrive. She was briefly reminded of her previous condescension when she first met the woman dubbed “The Phantom Thief” all those dances ago.

Misaki wasn’t sure exactly when she was no longer mildly annoyed at the woman’s excessive advances and instead begrudgingly accepting, though it was a slow process indeed. All she knew was that she constantly looked forward to time spent in her presence, which was still exasperating and baffling just as it was before, but perhaps now also quite endearing, in its own exasperating and baffling way.

A certain thought popped into her mind as she reflected on their times together; one that was becoming more and more recurring as the nights passed. One she wasn’t sure she wanted to face at that moment, but that was glaringly obvious all the same. Though with a faint flush, it was pushed aside as patrons began to shift, the telltale cue that the night was officially beginning.

Couples began to get into position. Then, suddenly, the lights dimmed, and heads turned, gasps plaguing the crowd as they often did. All eyes were trained on the lean, masked figure that seemed to drop from nowhere, the sound her shoes made on the marble floor as she landed echoing about the hall. The mystery woman’s cape swelled in the air behind her as she rose, the stark outline of her top hat’s silhouette severely familiar.

Misaki watched as the Phantom Thief’s head seemed to purposefully search the sea of onlookers for a few moments, quickly turning this way and that with a sense of urgency before finally locking eyes with her.

There was a brief moment of a disgustingly sappy, elated look in her crimson eyes the moment they landed on her that made her weak in the knees. But it was swiftly replaced with the slight, confident smile she’d grown to know so well.

The Thief began to approach, her walk still calm, calculated, and utterly dramatic as always. Bystanders made way for her as she stepped, unfaltering, if with slightly more haste than usual. She reached her destination, stopping short in front of her and tossing off her cape in one quick, exaggerated movement.

“My dear Misaki, would you do me the honor of a dance this fleeting evening?” she asked, outstretching an arm that silently begged for her to take it.

“Yes,” she replied quickly.

And as the Phantom Thief gracefully pulled her close, one hand out to the side grasping hers and the other placed comfortably on her waist, Misaki felt a feeling she couldn’t place overwhelm her. The sensation of the tall girl’s fingers twining with her own and the overjoyed look she wore, as if taking in every bit of her, was familiar and comforting.

“My beautiful bloom,” she hummed, filled with affection. “How my heart has longed for you with such vigorousness in these long days and lengthy nights. To be reunited with you once more is a sweetness, the likes of which no words from any Bard could ever describe.”

“Sounds rough,” Misaki said with a faint smile, staring up at her. “Well, I’m here now. It’s, um, it’s good to see you, too.” She felt a heat blossom across her face.

“It was indeed, though of course, my natural resilience persists,” the Thief said, twirling a hand in the air matter-of-factly. “I would be amiss without asking, my dear. How was your trip?”

Time seemed to fall away in her presence. Conversing, she felt a sense of ease as she launched into an account of her time spent away for eager ears.

“…And, I guess, here I am. I mean, it wasn’t so bad. Kind of.”

In the arms of the princely woman spoken about in hushed tones, Misaki was effortlessly carried across the room, zigzagging between other couples this way and that with the grace of a seasoned professional.

She had been given many chances for her dancing to improve.

“Truly? The meeting with your detested aunt seems most infuriating, if I may. Ah, with no disrespect to your family’s name, Misaki.”

It was much akin to simply sitting across from one another at a restaurant of sorts, casually chatting away over cakes and teas and other things of the like. Only, they partook in the occasional waltz and donned disguises of varying calibers.

“…Yeah, you can see right through. It was God-awful.” This was met with a light laugh from her company.

“No matter!” the Phantom Thief declared. “What remains important is that you are returned now, and I am blessed to be able to look upon your fleeting face this night. How I have missed you so, my dear.” Her partner gazed down at her, eyes filled with warmth.

“Glad to be back,” she said, offering a subdued smile in return. “And how have you been?”

The Thief hesitated for a second before waving an arm dismissively. “Ah, my bloom, I fared terribly without you, of course. Though, my troubles pale in comparison to enjoying this moment with you!” She elegantly spun her around. “As the Great Bard has said, ‘All that glitters is not gold’! Ah-h-h, the words fill me with such passion!” she cried dramatically, clutching a hand to her heart as if she had just been stabbed.

Misaki frowned, the musings from the beginning of the night coming to mind. “…Yeah.”

The music began to slow, making the fade from an upbeat step to a calm waltz. The Phantom Thief took the opportunity to gently pull Misaki a little closer as she often did, gradually changing the shuffling of their feet to match the tune.

“Do you find yourself enjoying this song, Misaki?” she asked after they fell into a tranquil pattern, steadily gazing into her eyes.

She shrugged. “I mean, I guess? Why do you ask?”

“Ah, no reason in particular. I simply find myself anticipating the melodic steady waltzes as they appear. They allow me to hold you closer.”

“O-oh. Is that so?” she coughed, averting her eyes as a warmth rose to her cheeks.

“Indeed it is.” The Thief flourished a hand in the air, a passionate look on her features. “After all, ‘If music be the food of love, play on.’”

They swayed in silence for a few moments more. Misaki took in the other girl’s presence, noting the way her long, slender fingers gripped her own with a sort of tenderness, in a sense, and the way her head subtly nodded to the music while they danced. It felt reassuring to be with her again after a short time away--a short time away that felt like an eternity.

“Ahh…”

She looked up at the sound of her voice. “Something wrong?”

The Thief shook her head. “Ah, no, my dear. My mind simply wanders to our times spent together.”

“Oh?” Misaki prompted.

A look crossed the Phantom Thief’s face that she hadn’t seen before. She appeared caught off-guard; startled, perhaps, and she seemed to desperately search for words. She opened her mouth and closed it several times before they finally left her lips.

“I have enjoyed them is all.”

She stared back at her for a moment. “Me, too.” She had inched closer to her without particularly noticing, close enough to clearly hear the other’s soft inhales and exhales over the hum of the song.

And slowly, the Thief’s face leaned in, slightly to the side, causing Misaki’s muscles to tense and her pulse to hammer in her ears. Time seemed to stop.

And then she rested her chin on her shoulder.

The height difference caused the taller girl’s neck to awkwardly crane downwards to properly nestle against her, warm breath on the back of her neck. Hesitating for a beat only to properly process the gesture, Misaki wrapped her arms around the lanky figure to lay them squarely on the other girl’s back, leaning her head forward to rest against her chest. She could feel the Thief’s body heat, which was surprisingly nice in a way.

It wasn’t really something they’d done before.

Not necessarily referring to the physical contact, though that was breaching new levels of proximity, too. It was the vulnerability, almost neediness she felt radiating from the other girl.

She felt the Phantom Thief lean further into her with a deep inhale. “I missed you so,” she breathed softly, hands still hanging limply at her waist.

The sincerity sent a pang through her heart. “…Me, too.”

The music continued to play. Misaki was dimly aware of the couples twirling and moving around, some throwing prolonged stares their way as she and the Phantom Thief simply stood, no longer making an attempt to dance along with them.

But every single one was unimportant compared to the rise and fall of the other girl’s chest beneath her fingers, and the distinct, fitting floral scent that surrounded her when she breathed in.

“You know,” Misaki began to gently run a hand up and down the Thief’s back. “I, I thought about you a lot. While I was gone.”

She felt the taller woman shift slightly in her arms, face still buried deep in her hair. “Please. Tell me more.”

She cleared her throat. “Well, I, I just…” Her cheeks grew hot for what felt like the hundredth time that night. “…I really missed you too is all.”

“Truly?” The Phantom Thief paused, sounding as if she thought it was too good to be true.

“Truly, yeah.”

And the Thief pulled her closer still, slightly tilting her head to lay burrowed further in the crook of her neck with a quiet sigh. Misaki felt her heart throb.

She had known for a while how she felt about the Phantom Thief; she tried and tried to deny it for much longer than she’d care to admit. But the promise she made to herself that she would never fall for the charms of an idiot such as her had been broken long, long ago, and now, she was acutely aware of the fact.

But somehow she felt all of those feelings and more multiply tenfold. If she wasn’t sure before, she sure as hell was now. All she could do was continue to hold her and pray the moment wouldn’t have to end, the sensation of the other girl’s steady breathing against her profound, as if she held her heart in her hands.

“So, what did you do while I was away?” she whispered absentmindedly, slightly muffled by the fabric of her shirt.

“I only waited longingly for your return,” the Thief replied.

She paused. “…You know, you don’t have to keep that up. You can tell me,” Misaki said softly.

She felt the other girl freeze beneath her. “…Well, I…”

The tone set off something within. Misaki abruptly pulled away, causing the Phantom Thief to stumble forwards. “You can’t tell me?”

“I…”

Frustration welled up inside, sudden and intense. _“You’re telling me you know the Phantom Thief?”_

“After all…this?” She gestured to the Thief, mind thinking back to their closeness only seconds ago. “You know, I, I care about you.” Her throat began to burn. “Is it really so bad for me to want to know more about you?”

“Misaki…” The other woman’s face was panicked as she stood, unmoving.

“Am I really not important enough to you for you to just drop the act and let me get to know you? Just a little?” Months of deflected questions replayed in her mind. Heads began to turn as her voice raised. “I’m just like every other damned girl you’ve danced with, is that it? Phanto-“ She stopped.

“No, no, I…”

_“I don’t even know your name!”_

She wasn’t sure where she was going, but she ran. It would be easy to get lost in the aristocrat host’s sizable mansion, but she couldn’t find it in herself to worry. Instead, as she was desperate to get away and be anywhere else, all she could think of was the fact that the Phantom Thief, the very same stupid, gallant, and melodramatic Phantom Thief that she had begrudgingly grown to care about a great deal, was not somebody she knew.

Misaki found herself outside with no clear recollection of having left the building; the back of the estate was well-tended-to and tasteful, marble steps leading down to a platform before her reminiscent of the floor of the foyer, with various other flora and fauna dotting the area. After lingering for a few moments, she tore her disguise from her face, gripping it tightly at her side with a force as tears sprung to her eyes.

Quietly, she could still hear the music of the slow waltz coming from the floor above, muffled yet recognizable. As the chorus began to play once more, a memory of the tall, princely woman’s head rested gently on her shoulder only minutes before came to mind.

It made her feel as if she would crumple to the floor as what she’d done registered in her mind.

_Oh, God._

But the familiar clatter of a pair of black dress shoes on the marble caused her to turn around with a start. And there stood before her was the out-of-breath, wide-eyed Phantom Thief.

At least, she was pretty sure.

It was a lean, lanky woman, her long purple hair tied half in a ponytail. She wore a white button-down shirt well-suited for ballroom dancing, with frills training down the front and lining the ends of the sleeves, and smart black pants that allowed for ease of movement while also being tastefully classy.

Gone was the disguise of her flashy cape and top hat. Most noticeable of all, though, her mask was nowhere to be seen, allowing, for the first time, her face to be seen in full. It was angled and sharp, and her deep, if slightly muted, crimson eyes were completely visible. But what happened to be most noticeable was the pained, frantic look on her bare features.

“Kaoru,” she panted, swallowing as she caught her breath. “My name is Seta Kaoru.”

Misaki could only stare, mouth slightly agape.

“I, I often partake in the local theater. And I enjoy philosophy books. I find Shakespeare’s work most illuminating as well.” She had to pause to inhale deeply before continuing. “Though while you were gone, I did nothing but think only of you.”

The Thief--or rather, Kaoru--dared to venture a step closer to her, holding one hand in the other over her heart. “My dear Misaki, you, you captivate me. Your heart shines like the…err, no, I- Your soul’s depth and beauty far exceeds the- I...I cannot seem to, ah, find the…to tell you exactly…” The Thief looked so small as she stood, desperately struggling to speak, many expressions playing across her features at once.

“I’m in love with you,” she said, staring at her with her heart in her eyes. Misaki felt something wash over her.

_They’re the same._

She immediately closed the distance between them in one long stride to pull the Phantom Thief to her, pressing their lips together. The other girl paused for only a moment before eagerly reciprocating, kissing her deeply as she cupped her face with both hands.

“Kao…ru,” Misaki murmured in between breaths, noting the way it rolled off her tongue as she buried her fingers through violet locks over and over again. The name suited her. It felt like she’d known it for a while.

“Yes,” Kaoru sighed over her lips. “Yes, dear- dearest. Misaki...”

“I’m in love…with you, too.”

All the other did was lean in further, kisses resuming with increased vigor and only growing more passionate by the second. She was aware of the gentle, tender grazing of Kaoru’s thumb on her cheek, the cool night breeze that lightly nipped at her skin, and the muffled romantic slow waltz that still played from the foyer above.

Most prominent, though, was the sense that she hadn’t quite realized how much she wanted this until she didn’t want to stop. The way the other girl held her in her arms, slightly different to when they danced, the way she kissed her with such fervor, yet tender all the same. She was still the same person she had fallen in love with.

“I…had been waiting,” Kaoru mumbled before briefly going in again, as if reluctant to be apart from her. “To do this for a…” A deep kiss, and then she pulled away to look at her, pure endearment in her eyes. “…Long, long time.”

Misaki had known she loved her for much longer than she’d care to admit. She fell in love with every aspect of her; combined, they all made her who she was.

“You have no idea.”

She wrapped her arms around the Thief’s neck and pulled her close, enough to clearly see the rare red flush on her cheeks before she closed her eyes, lips pressing firmly to the other’s once more. Kaoru’s own hands began to stray to her back, hugging Misaki to her with a gentleness that made her heart feel as if it would burst.

Misaki already knew the Phantom Thief and Kaoru Seta were one and the same. Nonetheless, she still couldn’t help but feel excited at the prospect of seeing her outside the walls of the foyer for the first time, to be with her and see her without the black-and-white mask obscuring her face.

Though, Misaki was sure she would still receive many opportunities to improve her dancing skills in the future. Many, many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE!!!! i'm so sorry this ended up taking longer than usual, i worked on a couple other WIPs in between and i struggled with properly capturing everything i exactly how i wanted to. and yet i'm still somewhat shaky on the pacing here. but i really really hope you enjoy nonetheless, i loved this idea so much and i have a ton of other stuff i can't wait to get started on😭😭thank you for reading, any and all feedback is appreciated!❤️️❤️️❤️️

**Author's Note:**

> what if i made an obscure kaomisa masquerade au...haha just kidding...unless? anyways this idea just came to me one night and i immediately wanted to write it. i'm unsure if it's going to be 2 or 3 chapters, but i'm working on the next as we speak so there's that! more romance next chapter i swear... i dearly hope you enjoy, thanks for sticking with me and my million kaomisa fics, any and all feedback is always appreciated! thank you so much!!!❤️❤️


End file.
